This invention relates generally to levels, and more particularly to a level indicating device having detachable securing clips which permits the level to be used by carpenters, electricians, plumbers and other craftsmen without continual manual manipulation, the securing clips associated with the level enabling the level indicating device to be elastically engaged and retained flush with pipes, rods, beams and other structural members during alignment and subsequent permanent fixation of the structural member in a predetermined spatial orientation.
Operations in the construction industry in general require that structural members such as pipes, rods and beams be precisely aligned in a predetermined spatial orientation and temporarily maintained in such spatial orientation while the structural member is permanently fixed in the desired position. While the typical spatial orientation for most structural members is either horizontal or vertical, it is not unusual for a structural member to be pitched at an angle with respect to the horizontal or vertical.
A level, as for example a spirit level, is ordinarily used to precisely align structural members in the desired horizontal, vertical or pitched spatial orientation. A spirit level includes one or more slightly curved glass tubes, filled with a liquid such as alcohol or ether, which are disposed in horizontal, vertical or pitched planes. The desired spatial orientation of the structural member is achieved by centering a bubble within a particular reference field of the appropriate glass tube. The level is periodically referenced while the structural member is being permanently fixed in such orientation to ensure that there has been no deviation from the required orientation, this being accomplished by ensuring that the bubble remains centered in the relevant reference field.
Generally, the level must be maintained mounted flush against the structural member while the structural member is being precisely aligned in spatial orientation and further, must be continually maintained mounted flush therewith while the structural member is being permanently fixed in position. Typically the maintenance of the level in a mounted flush condition with respect to the structural member has been accomplished by manual manipulation, i.e., the level is continually maintained in position mounted flush against the structural member by the utilization of hands.
In the prior art, one customary practice has been to utilize two person teams to spatially orientate and permanently position structural members. One person has been responsible for maintaining the level mounted flush with the surface of the structural member as well as determining and maintaining the proper spatial orientation while the other person has been responsible for permanently fixing the structural member in position. It will be appreciated, however, that such a method of operation is not an effective utilization of manpower resources.
Another customary practice in the construction industry has been for a single person to accomplish both operations, that is maintaining the level mounted flush against the structural member while concomitantly precisely aligning the structural member in the required spatial orientation, and maintaining the structural member in the desired orientation while permanently fixing the structural member in position. It will be recognized, however, that such a single person operation is not always feasible due to the length, weight or awkward-handling characteristics of the structural member to be positioned.
While a means to maintain a level flush with a structural member without the necessity of continual manual manipulation would be a boon to the construction industry, the development of such a means has been hampered by the fact that the construction industry in general utilizes structural members having a wide diversity in both configuration and composition. Structural elements such as pipe are usually circular or avoid in cross-section and formed from such diverse materials as iron, steel, concrete or PVCs. Structural members such as beams may be formed from such materials as iron, steel or wood and be of square, rectangular, I, or T cross-sectional configuration. Additionally, the structural members may be formed of either magnetic or non-magnetic materials.
Because of the diverse configurations of the wide variety of structural members, as well as the wide variety in dimensions and diameters thereof, a means has not been developed which has near-universal application for independently maintaining, i.e., without manual manipulation--hands-free, a level mounted flush with a wide variety of structural members. The prior art, however, is replete with level holding devices which are adapted for limited applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,057 illustrates a carpenter's level holding device having utility in vertically orientating wooden beams. U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,475 discloses a level with slotted magnet support such that the level can be maintained flush with the corner or side of a pipe while the pipe is fixed in a predetermined spatial orientation. Such a slotted magnetic support means is limited, however, to structural members which are composed of magnetic materials.